The Fatal Love: The Curse of Misfortune
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Gray is fated to bring misfortune to Natsu as long as they are together. Not believing in the curse on their fates, Gray and Natsu think that they could avert the fate until misfortune fell on Natsu one after another. Yaoi: Gray X Natsu. M rated for blood and violence.


**This is the 3rd of the 4 lifetimes of the RPG my friends and I did on Gray X Natsu. It's supposed to be a crossover with another anime series but I removed the characters from other series to be keeping within Fairy Tail. Their 3rd life occurred happened in modern days where Gray and Natsu were high school students. They were in love with each other. Gray was "cursed" for bringing misfortune to Natsu as long as they are together. **

**I wonder if anybody is interested to see their others lifetimes. I may write when my inspiration allows. **

**Please read and review. Reviews are food to author's motivation in writing after all :).**

**Note: Papa = father, Mama = mother**

* * *

**The Fatal Love: The Curse of Misfortune**

It was said he would bring him misfortune if he fell in love with him. In past life, in this life and probably the next life…

Gray Fullbuster was holding his lover's hand tightly by his bed side in the hospital. The heart monitor was beeping away. Gray watched as his lover breathed in and out gently via the oxygen mask. He was really relieved that he was still alive confirming the rising and falling of his chest.

His lover was shot by someone in point-blank through his heart. The culprit hijacked the school because he lusted for his cuteness.

***Flashback***

_"Natsu don't you die on me!" Tears fell heavily from Gray's eyes when he managed to get to the pink-haired boy who was bleeding badly from the wound on his chest after the crazy man was subdued by one of their teacher, Mystogan. Gray stripped his uniform and tried to stop the bleeding. His heart lurched when the cloth was quickly soaked with his blood._

_"Gray…" Natsu raised his bloodied trembling hand and Gray caught it instantly. "I won't… die… I promise…" Natsu smiled weakly before he scrunched up in pain and coughed out blood. Tears welled up Natsu's eyes as his vision eventually got blurry._

_"Ahh… I promised him I won't die even though I accepted him. Looks like I'll be breaking my promise after all." Natsu could not accept it. He could not afford to die. Not now but not that he could help it as his vital organ was failing and bleeding out from the wound caused by the bullet. He should have gone with the crazy man instead of going against him._

_His eyes and his body felt really heavy. He gave Gray an assuring smile before falling into oblivion. He prayed that he would be able to see him again the next time he could open his eyes._

_"NATSU!"_

***End Flashback***

"Natsu…" Gray choked on his tears when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his teacher Mystogan.

"Don't worry. Natsu will pull through. As long as we have faith in him". Mystogan said looking away. The teacher was determined to see through the end. He had heard about his condition from the doctor and it was miracle that Natsu had come this far considering his injuries were fatal. He was very concerned about Natsu due to a certain event which happened months ago. Misfortune had fallen on Natsu time and again ever since he accepted Gray when he confessed to him.

He had overheard his colleague Ms Éclair who had warned Gray against getting together with Natsu. Ms Éclair had always been accurate in her intuition. He was impressed by that. Gray on the other hand had laughed it off saying they would avert it in some way or another.

Mystogan had brushed that incident off until the day he found Natsu lying in a pool of blood on the road outside his place. A man seemed to be lusting over Natsu with Natsu was glaring at him unable to move his body. Mystogan yelled at the man who hopped back to his car while Natsu screamed from the excruciating pain when both his legs were ran over by the wheels of his car as he sped off. Apparently, Natsu was supposed to be sending some document to him as he was absent from school when he was knocked down by a car which came out from nowhere.

Mystogan took an apple and forced Natsu to bite on it bearing with the pain as they waited for the ambulance before Natsu could receive treatment. That was when he recalled what Ms Éclair's warning. Since then Natsu was paralyzed from waist down. The nerves of his leg were destroyed and his spine cord was injured which was why he was unable to move his body at all when the man was drooling all over him.

Mystogan was later informed that Gray was supposed to be the one who was assigned to send him the document but he had dozed off in the classroom as he was sick with slight fever. Natsu took it upon himself to send the document on his behalf.

The very first thing Natsu asked of him when he woke up in the hospital was, _"Please don't let Gray know about this errand."_

Gray was already feeling guilty for what had happened to Natsu. Ms Éclair's words etch in his mind. _"You will bring misfortune to Natsu if you insist to be with him."_

Gray had intended to break up with Natsu as he began to believe that it was a curse. To think Natsu consoled him instead. "I promise, I won't die." He caressed his face when Gray broke down and cried.

* * *

It was peaceful for the next few months, until that crazy man who caused Natsu's paralysis showed up in the school. Apparently, he tracked Natsu down by his uniform. He acted as a doctor from the school infirmary after knocking the real doctor out. He waited for Natsu to show up.

Gray had a really bad foreboding on the way to wheel Natsu to the infirmary for a regular check up. He found a shoulder length black wig on the ground most likely dropped by the Drama Club and forced Natsu to put it on. Natsu shrugged at his suggestion but relented when he said he would look cute on it.

"Natsu, stay here and keep quiet."

Gray barely opened the door and realized something was wrong as he didn't recognize the teacher.

"May I know who are you?" He approached the stranger. Natsu was curious until he took a peek on who Gray was talking to. His eyes widened in fear as he wheeled himself away in panic. Gray heard the noise Natsu was making as he was trying to get away from there.

"Wait Natsu!" Gray ran after him after nodding to the man before taking his leave. The man did not take notice of Natsu who wearing a black wig.

* * *

Unable to get hold of Natsu, the man eventually hijacked the school by kidnapping the students who came to the infirmary as he had lost his patience. He was armed with a handgun and he threatened to kill one every hour until he found his pink-haired boy.

Natsu decided that he would go to him since he was his target despite Gray's protest. Natsu had his own plan which he had discussed with Mystogan and the group of police who managed to sneak in to the school premise. He requested Gray to believe in him. He removed the wig and went to the crazy man.

* * *

"Look what we have here? My cute pinky boy. I should have known it is you back then." The crazy man threw the hostage away who scrambled off in fear when Natsu came to face him. The man pulled Natsu by his collar. He lusted over him. The man licked Natsu's face with his tongue and Natsu felt disgusted. He was actually trying to rape him if it was not that Mystogan had appeared in time back then to stop him after he knocked him down with his car.

"Let them go." Natsu demanded.

"I won't hurt any of them as long as you become my mate." He signalled the students he kidnapped to leave. The group of students took the chance to escape in fear.

The man pressed the gun on Natsu's face. Natsu watched the gun. He planned to remove the man of the dangerous weapon in some way or another so that the police who had the school surrounded could subdue him. The man shoved Natsu on the infirmary bed and planned to make him his. Natsu eyed his gun which the man left on the bed while he was licking and sniffing on his neck and pulling his scarf off.

Natsu almost reached the gun without the man noticing until Gray actually barged in to save Natsu from the crazy man's clutches. He was shocked at the sight where his lover was being kissed all over. The man quickly took the gun which Natsu was reaching for and aimed for Gray. Gray managed to dodge the bullet in the nick of time and Natsu fought to snatch the gun from the man. The man pulled Natsu by his hair and pushed him back to the bed while Gray took a chair to hit the man from his back.

"Let Natsu go! You bastard!" Gray demanded as he used the chair to defend himself.

"Oh, I see that you are his boyfriend." He glared at him and turned to Natsu. Natsu gave him a defiant look.

"You are not to give me this face!" The man slapped Natsu after letting go of his pink hair.

"Natsu!" Gray cried.

"Let have a deal. If you come with me, I will make sure he is able to leave here safely." The man offered while licking Natsu on his face on his lips.

Natsu smiled sadistically after taking a glance at Gray who had been watching and trying to an opening.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so as you won't be able to leave here safely." The man was really pissed off when he spotted the group of police that surrounded the school outside the window.

"If this is the case, let me become the cupid angel who will pull me and you together! Bitch, you are asking for it!" With that he pinned the gun against Natsu on his chest where his heart was located.

Natsu's eyes widened in fear as he felt his heart beating against the cold metal the man pinned against his left chest as he struggled to push the gun away in vain. The man smiled sinisterly as the gun clicked and an almost silent gunshot was heard. Natsu's face scrunched up in pain when he felt something small and swift penetrated through his chest and he could feel something within him was punctured. The bullet hit his heart. The man followed up with two more bullets and Gray could only watch as Natsu jerked with his widened eyes every time the gunshot was heard.

"Na… Natsu!" Gray finally found his voice. The man smirked feeling proud at his work as he pulled the gun away from Natsu's chest. Natsu gently pressed on his wound with his trembling hand grimacing in pain unable to believe it himself. The man was licking his mouth with his tongue before Mystogan crept up to the man and removed the gun from him. The man struggled as he tried to fire to realise he had spent all his bullets. Mystogan subdued him as the police barged in to handcuff the man.

Gray dropped his chair in shock as he struggled to approach Natsu who was staring at the ceiling with widened eyes in disbelief. Blood was overflowing seeping through his fingers from the bullet wounds on his left chest . He hesitated to feel the wound as he could not believe his dear Natsu was shot right in front of him but yet he could do nothing to save him.

"Natsu don't you die on me!" Tears fell heavily from Gray's eyes when he managed to get to the pink-haired boy. Gray stripped his uniform and tried to stop the bleeding. His heart lurched when the cloth was quickly soaked with his blood.

"Gray…" Natsu raised his bloodied trembling hand and Gray caught it instantly. "I won't… die… I promise…" Natsu smiled weakly before he scrunched up in pain and coughed out blood. Tears welled up Natsu's eyes. Natsu gave Gray an assuring smile before succumbing to his wound falling unconscious.

Natsu was sent to the hospital with Gray talking to him non-stop in hope that he would hear him and stay with him. The doctor confirmed that the three bullets hit right on his heart and had severely damaged the organ. He did not have much time left considering that his vital organ was damaged and the bullet could not be removed from him without killing him. Gray had broken down when he heard the news.

"Natsu!" If only he could take his place.

Natsu was fighting for his life for the next three days until Mystogan thought that was it. He knew very well Natsu was in a lot of pain but he bore with it trying his best to keep his promise with Gray. He decided to coax Natsu to leave in peace. It took him some courage to send Gray home who finally relented as he agreed that he should not fall here.

Sitting by his bedside, Mystogan asked Natsu how he was feeling. Natsu could barely respond. He nodded his head signalling that he was alright. Mystogan knew he was lying. He tried to hold his tears back.

"Natsu, if you want to be free from pain, you should let go. I know you are in a lot of pain." Natsu tried to open his eyes and glanced his Mystogan in tears. Natsu was really frustrated. He had wanted to live. He wanted to travel the world with Gray after they graduate. He promised that he would not die.

"Natsu, it's ok. You guys will be happy in next life. I'm sure of it. An angel told me that." He gave him an assuring smile brushing his hair. Natsu shook his head. He got this feeling that Gray would come after him if he left him. He whispered his fear to Mystogan who leaned in to listen. Mystogan understood.

"I know what to do. Don't worry I'll make sure I'll keep him alive after you leave." He continued to brush his hair to help him feel better. Tears flowed down his eyes. Being freed from pain was so alluring to him right now. Natsu nodded in tears. He hated to admit, he was at his limit holding on to his dear life.

"I'm sorry... Thank you... " Natsu murmured as his ailing heart finally stopped beating with his heart monitor dulled to a long beep.

* * *

Gray was standing in the rain. He was facing the grave of his lover when the crowd dispersed after the funeral. "You promised. Why?" Gray was yelling at the stone in front of him in fury. He almost kicked the gravestone when Mystogan caught and stopped him.

"Gray, stop it!" He ordered.

"He lied to me. He promised he won't die yet he is lying under this freaking stone". Gray yelled in frustration.

"Gray, you look at me!" Mystogan yelled back and turned Gray to him before giving him a hard punch right on his face. "I was the one who asked Natsu to leave in peace. Natsu was holding on despite the pain he had to endure because of your stubbornness. Did you think he wished to die? He had been repeating to me that he wanted to live. He didn't want to leave you but he can't. Why did you not trust him when he said he will handle that man? You should believe in us. You are the one who caused his death." Mystogan pointed out where went wrong.

Gray broke down in tears on his knees. "Why did you let him leave?" Gray punched on Mystogan's legs lightly with lack of energy. He hugged his legs and cried.

"Listen to me this time. Please live on for his sake." Mystogan replied with a stern look. "You may not believe me but after this incident and a meeting with an angel, I believed what our "Seer" Ms Eclair had said. She told me she had seen your past life. Both of you will not be able to stay together if you keep on doing this. You can say it is a Karma that both of you have to go through this again for what had happened in the your past lives. Trust me, if things turn out right, next time you will be together. The angel told me in my dream that he wouldn't be born without your union. If it wasn't that the angel resembled both you and him, I may not believe it either".

Mystogan kneeled down to him and patted on his shoulder and allowed him to cry.

"Natsu..."

* * *

"Papa...papa..." Gray blinked on his eyes. He was shocked to see a little boy who resembled him sitting by his bedside except that he had pink hair like his first and only lover who passed away 60 years ago.

By then Gray Fullbuster was old and winkled on his death bed. He had never fell in love again since his love passed away.

"You had done well, Papa. Mama will be so proud of you." The little boy complimented.

"Are you?"

"The angel, your late teacher Mystogan had told you about." The boy smiled. He whispered something to Gray's ear. Gray was smiling while listening to him. He finally breathed his last with the angel watching over him.

"I wouldn't have existed if both of you do not get together." The little boy looked out from the window at the sky.

"Next time, I'm sure of it."


End file.
